The Wrong Direction
by CaptainJeremy
Summary: Ezra Fitz never thought he'd fall for someone again after he faced reality and saw that his crush wasn't going to like him back. But that changes when the charming, handsome, and seductive Wren Kingston comes into his life. May become M-Rated eventually. Featuring some Aria/Ezra and Spencer/Toby.


**THIS IS A CRACKSHIP.  
>THIS HAS GUYGUY CONTENT.  
>BE WARNED.<strong>

Chapter 1

It was about three years after the day. That day that changed his life. He sat in the bar, sipping a cold beer and thinking about what happened. It wasn't easy to think about. How much did he let her down? She probably hated him now. He sighed, and took another sip of his cold beer, sweat dripping down his face, and his dark and curly locks falling on his forehead. It was bizarre_—_what happened_—_but he couldn't lie to her anymore. She deserved better than what he gave her. What did he give her? False hope. False love. False everything. For most of the relationship, he felt like he was not only lying to her, but lying to himself, too. Of course he loved her, just not in the way that she thought. He could never love her the way that she loved him, even if he wanted to. And it wasn't because he _didn't_ want to. Honestly, he would give anything he could to be able to love her back. However, it wasn't in his nature. He wasn't capable of loving her back.

**Three Years Ago**

_She looped her arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He was fine with kissing her back, but his eyes wandered elsewhere_—Toby Cavanaugh, to be specific. What? Was it weird that he was staring at his girlfriend's best friend's boyfriend? Probably, because he wasn't just staring at him, he was thinking about kissing him. He didn't understand why he felt so jealous when he saw Toby kissing Spencer Hastings's lips. They were in love, and he was supposed to be in love with the girl looping her arms around his neck. It felt like it was a crime to potentially be harboring a crush on Toby Cavanaugh. He was straight, and he was taken. Then again, Ezra Fitz himself was supposed to be straight. Everyone around him thought he was straight. But, the chances of Toby Cavanaugh liking him back were in the negatives.__

__"Look at all these pretty rings, babe!" Aria Montgomery exclaimed, giggling as her thumbs brushed against her boyfriend's cheeks. He smiled at her, rubbing her waist gently. "They're so expensive, but do you think that someday, I could be wearing one?" She looked at him so hopefully. He wanted to tell her that she would definitely be wearing a wedding ring in her future, but he didn't want that ring to be his. It had to be some other man's, or else he would be a terrible person for letting her marry a man that didn't possess the ability to love her in all the ways a good husband should.  
><em>_

__He just let out a hearty laugh_—well, at least it sounded hearty in his head_—and kissed her again. ____

____"Why don't we let the future unfold itself?" Ezra said, trying to make it intriguing. He didn't want to give her more false hope. "We don't know what's going to happen in our future. Let's allow the world to tell us the story." She loved every word he said. Everything he said was always so poetic and perfect. She laughed back, just as hearty as he sounded earlier, and hugged him tight. He hugged her back. Hugging her didn't feel wrong. Kissing her didn't feel wrong, either. But, knowing that she believed he was her soul mate was what haunted him.____

____"Oh Ezra, you're so amazing," Aria hummed, pressing her lips against his again. "We should go catch up with Spencer and Toby for lunch."____

____His whole body tensed up. He would have to sit near Toby. He didn't want himself to get too worked up. He didn't want to be near his crush. Most people dreamed of hanging out with their crush, but Ezra didn't. He loathed it. He would have to watch Spencer and Toby's romantic gestures_—the way Toby fed her every bite of her lunch, and the way he didn't even offer Ezra a romantic glance. He didn't blame Toby, though. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't gay. But for some reason, Ezra felt like it was his fault._____

_____After an awkward lunch, Ezra headed home with his very satisfied girlfriend. She didn't even realize that something was bugging him until they got back to his apartment. Entering apartment 3B, Ezra Fitz sat down on the couch. Aria joined him, wrapping her arms around him lovingly. He stared blankly at the floor. At that moment, he knew he couldn't lie to her. She deserved to be with one of her much more manly and loving beaus_—Jason DiLaurentis, or even that Kung-Fu Dojo Boy Jake. They would all be able to love her back. He had to tell her the truth.______

______"Aria," he said, his whole body trembling. "We need to talk about something."______

______"Mmhmm...?" she hummed, her lips tracing circles on his cheek.______

______He gently pushed her back, not wanting her to be romantically touching him when he dropped the news. He sighed. How stupid would he sound? He made Aria waste a year of her life dating a guy that couldn't ever love her back. Of course, when he met her, he didn't know it would be like this. He thought that he was capable of loving her. She was a fantastic girl, and he still thought that at the moment he was telling her this, but he discovered that he wasn't able to love fantastic girls. He wasn't able to love any kind of girl. He wished he could ignore it, but he couldn't.______

______"Aria, I'm gay," the words left his mouth.______

______She laughed quietly.______

______"That's not funny, Ezra," she said, poking his chest.______

______"Yeah, because I'm not joking," he said, backing away. "A-Aria... I mean it when I say it. I love you, as a friend and only that. I can't ever love you the way you love me, and I'm so sorry that I wasted your time with us. I liked you a lot, but now I realize that I didn't know how I truly felt." He was expecting her to laugh, but she didn't.______

______"Oh," she mumbled, her hands gripping onto his couch. "Did you meet some guy? Did he change your mind and make you rethink your sexuality?"______

______"No, it had been going on for a long time," Ezra confessed. "I liked you in the beginning, and I still like you, just not in that romantic way. I... I figured out who I really am, and since you're friends with Emily, maybe you'll understand. If you don't, I get it. If you hate me, I wouldn't blame me. I am a true ass for doing this to you." He sighed, focusing on the carpet of his apartment. He wasn't able to look her in the hazel eyes, fearing that she would slap him or something. But she did no such thing. She was warm about it.______

______"I don't hate you, Ezra," Aria told him. "I get it, you didn't know until later. Thank you for telling me. I should probably leave now." ______

______She let herself exit. There was no way that she could be so calm about it! He hated how subtle she was being. He was expecting a fight, expecting some yelling. He liked that she was calm, but he felt like it was impossible for someone to be so calm. He practically just dropped a bomb saying that he wasted a year of her life with their relationship, and all she did was say she understands. How could she understand? So, he concluded that she had boiling feelings on the inside, and she probably hated him. But, he didn't know that what she said was the last thing he'd hear from Aria Montgomery for a long while.______

He scrolled through Facebook on his phone. He deleted his account a long time ago, so he didn't stay in touch with any of Aria's friends, including Toby. But, it didn't matter. He stopped liking Toby a long time ago. He realized that he had no chance with a straight guy, anyways. No one was heartless enough to fake a relationship like Ezra. Well, that's what he thought. He still hated himself for doing that to Aria. He hoped that she found someone else, and was happy again. He hoped that somebody good stole her heart. Somebody better than himself.

Looking at Facebook, he realized that _Spencer Hastings_ had accepted his friend request. He found her, and he requested to be her friend a few days ago. He didn't expect her to remember who she was, but apparently she did, because she accepted. He wondered if she was still friends with Aria, and if she told her about Ezra Fitz friend requesting her. Out of curiosity, he looked through Spencer's photo albums.

His heart sunk.

There was one photo of Spencer, in a stunning white wedding dress, cuddling up to Toby, in a silky black tuxedo. He knew what it meant. That picture was from their wedding. They got married, and not too long ago. He knew he didn't like Toby anymore, but it still hurt him for some reason. He was happy for Spencer, though. At least love worked out for her. She met her future husband in high school. Not everyone got to meet the love of their life at such a young age.

"Hey mate, you alright?"

Ezra's head shot up. Who the hell was that? He turned his head all around until he noticed an attractive young man standing there. The attractive young man offered him a smile.

"You looked down," the attractive young man clarified. "What, you get rejected when picking up some bitches?"

Ezra scoffed and said, "Let me get something straight, I'm n_—_"

"Oh Lord, you're going to say that line?" he said, laughing. "Lucky for you, I'm not homophobic or anything. Actually, I'm a pretty big supporter of gays." He could have sworn he saw the young man wink at him. "Sorry, for assuming you're straight. Most guys at a bar are always thinking about some woman from their past. It's one of those clichés that happens in what... every movie ever?"

Ezra laughed. He liked this guy already.

"Actually, I was thinking about a girl," Ezra said, frowning a little bit. "She's this girl I let down a few years ago. We dated for a while, and then I told her that I don't really like girls. She took it well, but I'm sure she was murdering me on the inside."

"Are you stalking that girl on Facebook right now?" the attractive young man asked. "I saw you, mate. Let me see her."

"That's not the_—_" he began, but the British guy took the phone right out of his hands.

"Spencer Hastings," the guy read aloud. "Holy Lord, you dated Spencer Hastings?"

"No!" Ezra cried. "That's my ex-girlfriend's best friend. Well, she was when I was dating her. But, why do you care? You know the girl?"

The British guy nodded his head weakly.

"Um... I used to date Spencer, but... but something came up," he whispered the last part softly.

"Was it Toby Cavanaugh?" Ezra asked.

"No, not exactly," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, Spencer did start going out with Toby, but that's not what made me break up with her. It's this other thing, but I'd rather not talk about it. So, which one of her friends did you date? I think I remember the three that she hung out with quite often_—_Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, or Aria Montgomery?"

"Aria," Ezra said. "I never caught your name."

"Oh, right, right. I'm Wren Kingston," the guy responded. "And you are?"

"Ezra Fitz," he said, smiling softly. "So Wren, you wanna grab some beers with me or what?"


End file.
